


Wrap Me Up In Your Arms (Take Away My Burden)

by Larry_are_seeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Crying, Crying During Sex, Crying Harry, Desperate Harry, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom Louis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knotting, Light Angst, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Manhandling, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Harry, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Royalty, Sub Harry, Teasing, Thief Louis, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_are_seeds/pseuds/Larry_are_seeds
Summary: Louis saves Harry's life from pick pockets when they're teenagers. Years later, Louis steals food from the palace to feed his family. He gets caught and is suppose to loose his hand as punishment. But Harry recognises him, and then, everything else just kinda happens...





	Wrap Me Up In Your Arms (Take Away My Burden)

**Author's Note:**

> This OS is also available on Wattpad in my compilation of Larry Smut. I'm Larry_are_seeds on Wattpad as well ❤️.
> 
> This is what I consider my first real smut that I publish, be kind please :). I think it's rather good for a beginner, but don't hesitate to give me your opinion so I can improve! 
> 
> Okay, good reading, hope you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> Lots of love xxx

Louis is running. He just stole a piece of bread on the marketplace and now he has to run as far as he can before anyone notices. He takes a dark path that leads to another place, usually empty.

But this time, the place isn't empty. There's three menacing boys holding knives, facing an innocent looking boy who clutches his expensive looking bag to his chest, clearly trying to get away from the three other lads.

An odd feeling of protectiveness grows in Louis's chest, and before he realises it, he's already between the boy and the gang, holding out a dagger he stole a year ago.

"Back off!"He says to the guys in front of him. "Or it won't be pretty, I assure you."

The boy that seems to be the leader of the gang chuckles.

"You're alone and we're three. I don't think you have the advantage here, so your threats don't mean anything. You're the one that's going to back off or you'll end up drowning in your blood!"

"You should run away."Louissays to the boy behind him, the one he's defending right now. "Go somewhere safe!"

"A-And you?" The boy stutters.

"Don't worry about me, I'm gonna be fine."Louiswinks at him, but keeps his gaze sideways so he can still see the three other boys.

The boy scrambles up and flee. Louis turns around to face completely the gang. They lash out on him, all three of them at the same time. But he's not scared. He's a strong Alpha, and he knows it. He's gonna win this fight, he promises himself.

 

***

  


The gang flees, scared by what Louis is capable of. He gave them a good lesson. Louis prepares himself to go back to his house where all his family waits for him to return, hoping he had steal a bit of food.   


  


But then, the boy that Louis protected shyly comes out of his hideout. He never left the place, and so he saw everything.   


  


Louis arcs an eyebrow when he sees him take careful steps in his direction. The boy finally stand right in front of Louis and smiles shyly at him.  


  


"Why didn't you fled?" Louis asks then, worried.   


  


"I-I was worried about you, so I stayed to make sure you were okay... Thank you..."  


  


"For what?"  


  


"You saved my life. I owe you."  


  


"Don't be silly, you don't owe me anything. I don't want anything. Just be careful and take care of yourself yeah?"  


  


"O-Okay. Thank you again. I promise I'll be careful from now on."  


  


"good." The boy blushes and opens his mouth, hesitant. Louis gives him an encouraging smile and the boy finally speaks.  


  


"M-My name is H-Harry, b-by the way. Thought y-you should k-know it, s-since you s-saved me..." Louis notices the stutters has augmented and guesses it's because Harry is feeling nervous, so he answer him with the most soothing voice he can manage.  


  


"Well Harry, it was lovely to meet you. My name is Louis. I hope we'll meet again someday."Louis smiles.  


  


"I hope so too..."  


  


"You should go home now Harry. Don't stay in those empty streets, it's dangerous. Try to stay as often as you can in a crowd, you'll be more safe."  


  


"Okay Louis, thank you so much... For everything. Goodbye!"  


  


"Goodbye little one." Louis winces at the pet name. He doesn't know what came over him...  


  


Harry blushes but doesn't comment on it and just turns around with a wave to Louis, going home like the Alpha asked.  


  


Louis observes Harry go, making sure he's safe before turning around and making his way to his house. For some reason, Louis can't stop thinking about the very beautiful curly head boy that seemed so sweet and precious for the whole time of his way home, and far after that.  


  


Louis wishes he knew where Harry lived so he could protect him and take care of him at all time. And he can't help but worries if the boy really made is way home without problems or if he's in trouble somewhere, in need for someone to help him... But somehow, Louis knows Harry is okay. He can feel it.  


  


***

  


Six years has passed since they met, yet Louis never forgot Harry. He is now eighteen and it's the crisis. There is no more market taking place in the city, all the merchants bankrupted since so little people could afford their merchandise.   


  


There is no food left anywhere in the city except for the palace's reserves. So Louis takes the risk. His family is dying and he's desperate. He is, after all, the finest robber in the city. He is quite famous among the people since he distributes what he steals to everyone he can (after providing for his family of course). Unfortunately, he is quite famous among the Royal Guard too, since he's the best robber of the city.  


  


He is currently in the food reserves of the palace, sneakily and silently robbing everything he can. Until he comes face to face with a guard, that has been uncharacteristically quiet, explaining why Louis didn't notice his presence until now.   


  


The guard's eyes widen exactly like Louis's before they both take action. Louis turns around at lighting speed and flees, trying to get to the window he came from, where he left ropes because the window is three meters up from the floor.   


  


But the guard chases him down and grips his arm before he gets the chance to take hold of the rope. He cuffs Louis's arms behind his back, harshly saying that the robber can say goodbye to his freedom and prepare himself for a big punishment. Louis shivers, his pride hurt that he, an Alpha, the best robber there is out there got caught so easily; by a Beta!   


  


The man has a death grip on Louis's arm and harshly guides him through endless corridors until he's pushed in the throne room and shoves on his knees in front of the king and queen of the kingdom.  


  


"What is this?" Ask then the king.  


  


"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to disrupt you but I found this boy stealing from the royal's reserve. He's been stealing the kingdom's merchandise for years now and we haven't been able to caught him before, so I thought you should know about it."The guard says.  


  


"I see."Says the king. "Well, we can't have him steal again can we? Cut his hand and throw him in the dungeon!"  


  


"Yes your Majesty."Bows the guard.   


  


He's about to forcefully stand Louis up when the Omega prince enter the room from behind the thrones and comes near his mother. He stops net when he sees the boy on his knees in front of the thrones, and his eyes widen.  


  


"Louis?"The prince asks in disbelief.  


  


Everyone in the room stills, even the guard, and Louis snaps his head up, planting his cerulean eyes in the emerald ones of the prince. He's seen those eyes before, he's sure of it. Then, realisation hits him.  


  


"Harry?"  


  


"Oh my god Louis! What are you doing here?"Harry rushes to Louis, fall on his knees in front of him and hug him tight.  


  


Louis is surprised for a second, then he melts in the arms of the Omega. He would have hug him back if his hands weren't cuffed.  


  


"Harry, get away from this man, he's a dangerous criminal!" Orders the king in his Alpha voice.  


  


Harry whimpers at the command and reluctantly detach himself from Louis, unable to deny the Alpha voice. But the second he's on his feet, he defends Louis like his life depends on it.  


  


"Father, Louis is not dangerous, he's the one that saved my life six years ago when I was attacked in the street the day I fled from the palace. I owe him my life!"  


  


The king is stunned and stays silent for a moment, his eyes trailing from his son to Louis, then back to Harry.  


  


"In that case... I can consider that the punishments won't be necessary. However, Louis, if I ever see you steal again, you're not escaping jail!"  


  


"I wouldn't need to steal anything in the first place, if you didn't kept all the food in your Palace and let your people starve in the streets, taking them all the food they need to provide to their family!" Louis argues boldly. "My family is _dying_ Your Majesty. And you expect me to just sit here and watch them die, when all the food we could ask for he's right there, under everyone's noses?"  


  


"I won't tolerate this behaviour in my palace!" Screech the king, red from anger. "Learn to hold your tongue, peasant, or you'll loose your head!"  


  


"Please, calm down father." Harry intervenes, looking worried. "I'll speak with him, it won't happen again."  


  


"This is his last chance Harry! Do you understand? One more problem and he's going to jail!" Harry shudders but bows nevertheless.  


  


"Yes father, understood. May we take our leave now please?"  


  


"You may go." The queen intervenes, cutting the king in another angry speech. The king grumbles but doesn't adds anything, so Harry asks politely the guard to unchain Louis. The guard grudgingly does so. As soon as Louis is free, Harry takes his hand and leads him out of the room hurriedly.   


  


He doesn't let up until they're both in Harry's suite, the door securely close behind them.  


  


Harry sighs in relief, then turns to Louis. They look at each other for a while, unease tick in the air. Then Harry clears his throat loudly.   


  


"Soooo...  What happened for you to end up in front of my father?"  


  


"Fuck, I can't believe you're the prince."  


  


"Louis! Don't swear, please."  


  


"Oh. Uh... Sorry?... Hum, do you really want to know what happened with the King though?"  


  


"Yes, please Louis. But first, come. We're gonna sit so we can talk."  


  


"Oh, okay."  


  


Harry leads Louis to a comfy looking mini living room and sit down on the white sofa, patting the place next to him to ask Louis to come sit here. Louis does, of course and they stares at each other for a while, in awe. Then Harry clears his throat.   


  


"So, hum, L-Louis, why w-were you on your k-knees in front of m-my father?" Harry blushes hard at the mention of Louis on his knees and he shyly looks at the ground, hands fidgeting. Louis blushes as well but doesn't waver when he answers.   


  


"I'm a thief. I steal food to feed my family and all the people I can. And the only place where there is food left is in this very palace... So I stole from the reserve and got caught. I can't believe I got caught! It's the first time it happens." Louis rambles, worried that Harry will not want to see him again at the mention of his crime, but can't stop himself from being honest. Harry is _his_ Omega, he deserved to know everything about Louis. Wait. What did he just thought? Harry is in no way his... Or is he? No. He is the _prince_ for christ sake. He is way out of Louis's league.   


  


"Oh, I see. But... Why do you need to steal? Don't you earn money to pay for your food? Or grow your own food?"   


  


"Harry... There's no food left anywhere in this city. The rare people that have the space to grow their own food are taxed too high, letting them with only miserable looking vegetables. It's not even enough to feed their own family, so sharing is out of the question. It's the crisis, food being a rare good, the prices on the market rocketed higher. Soon, so few people could afford the food that the merchants bankrupted. There's nothing left. We're all slowly dying. I already work my ass off to pay the taxes, even if there were food anywhere left, once the taxes paid, there's no money left. Do you understand?"  


  


"Wow..." Harry breathes out. "I didn't know it was so bad." Harry looks directly in Louis's eyes, the deep green of his eyes darken by sorrow. "I understand your anger. I'm sorry. I wish I could do something, but I know for a fact my father would shut me up and hurriedly marry me to the first noble that lives far away from here and send me there for the rest of my life. I was born Omega... Nobody listens to an Omega." Harry's eyes well up in hushed tears.   


  


Louis reacts immediately, drawing the Omega into his arms and rocking him back and forth in an effort to lull him."Shhh, love, it's alright, I will always listen to you. Your opinion is as important as any other person's and I'm sorry you've been victim of this unfairness."   


  


Harry buries his head in Louis's neck, his nose pressed to it, inhaling deep, calming breath of the Alpha's sent. His whole body shakes with the sob he's trying so hard to contain, because a Prince is strong and isn't allowed to show weakness, ever. Crying is being weak. Well, until Louis gently card his fingers through his curls and whispers in his ear.   


  


"It's okay to cry, baby. You don't have to contain it. Crying is something that helps you being strong. Everyone needs to cry once in a while to evacuate the overload of emotions and face the situation afterwards. You can cry baby, I'm here. I'll protect you, I'll collect every single one of your tears, because they are precious. You are precious. I'm here."  


  


At that, Harry let's loose, heartbreaking sobs leaving his mouth. Louis continues to rock Harry in his lap, pressing his tears stained face into his neck and feeling the wetness of his cheeks, his runny nose, and the warm, puffy breath of his Omega against his skin.   


  


"It's okay darling, you're gonna be alright, we're gonna be alright. Take deep breaths for me." Louis adds after awhile, feeling the Omega choked up and panicked. Harry obeys immediately and takes deep breaths, slowly calming down.   


  


He continues to cry silently for a long time in Louis's neck, and eventually stops. But neither of them let's go of the other. They're holding onto each other for dear life, both needing the reassurance that the other is right here, in their arms, and that he's not going anywhere.   


  


Then Harry whimpers, making Louis alert, ready to do anything to calm down his Omega, provide him what he needs.   


  


"What is it, love?" Louis asks soothingly.   


  


"I'm sorry, I made this all about me when really, you're the one that's starving. You have real problems while I annoy you with my little Prince problems. I'm sorry I was so selfish." Harry sniffles.   


  


Immediately, Louis scoots back from Harry, one arm still wrap around his waste while the other delicately take the Omega's chin and make him look up in his fiery blue eyes.   


  


"None of that, baby. You're not selfish. Your problems are different from mines for sure, but it doesn't mean they're less important and should be disregard. Me telling you about my problems triggered you and you needed a moment to let everything out. It's completely fine and understandable, good even. It's in no way selfish. I'm here for you love."  


  


"Thank you... And if you ever need something, I'm here for you too." Harry says, then hesitates a moment before continuing on a whisper. "I love you Alpha."  


  


Louis tenses, eyes wide with shock. Harry senses immediately Louis's unease and a new waves of tears hits him. He detach himself from Louis and cowers away, closing in on himself.   


  


Louis snaps out of his daze immediately and reaches for Harry.   


  


"Don't back away from me, love, please. I'm sorry, I was just shocked, I didn't think you would ever feel like that towards me... But... I love you, too, little one."  


  


Harry looks up from his fetal position and asks with a small, trembling voice. "Really? You're not saying that just to make me feel better?"   


  


"Of course not, baby. I fell in love with you the moment you told me you didn't leave just to make sure I was alright, back when we met."  


  


Harry surges forward and messily tangle his limbs around Louis's body in a hug, face buried in his strong chest.   


  


Louis puts one hand on the small of Harry's back while the other makes soothing circles on his shoulder blades.   


  


"Alpha?" Harry asks in a small voice.   


  


"Yes baby?"   


  


"Need you." His arousal was thick in the air, and Louis's breath stuttered.   


  


"W-What?"  


  


"Need you to take care of me please, Alpha. Need to feel loved and cared for... Need to belong to you. Need you to belong to me too. Please."  


  


Louis can feel his cock fill at Harry's words and aroused sent, and he groans, not sure about what could be the consequences if they did that. In his mind, it wasn't pleasant. But Harry whimpered out another "please", and their was so much vulnerability, so much need in his whimper, Louis couldn't resist. His Omega needed him, and he would do anything to provide him what he needed.   


  


"Shhh, it's okay love, I'm gonna take care of you."  


  


Harry whimpers again, gratefully this time and detach himself from Louis just enough to take off Louis's shirt. Louis takes a deep breath as Harry's eyes roam his strong chest and put his hands on his torso with awe in his eyes.   


  


Louis lets him explore his chest, belly, shoulders, arms and sides, goosebumps raising in his wake. Then he gasps when Harry curiously brush his right nipple. Harry's eyes darken at that and he flicks Louis's nipple between his thumb and index finger gently, eliciting a delightful moan from Louis, who fists Harry's jacket and tear it away from Harry's body, doing the same with Harry's shirt.   


  


They're both breathless when Harry's upper half reveals itself. Louis immediately surges forward and kisses Harry on the mouth. Harry instantly opens his mouth and Louis delightfully penetrate it with his tongue, massaging Harry's tongue while the Omega eagerly reciprocate.   


  


When they both need air to breathe again, Louis detaches his mouth from Harry's and trails down. Kissing tenderly his neck, shoulders, torso, carefully avoiding Harry's nipples and trailing further down, making Harry whine in frustration.   


  


He kisses his belly, deeps his tongue in his belly button, making Harry gasps and buck his hips up. Louis immediately pins them down, making Harry throw his head back and groan in arousal.   


  


Louis comes back up and peck Harry's lips lightly, tenderly, before going down again and lightly biting his neck, right where the mating spot is. Harry howls, wanting nothing more than for Louis to bite more, draw blood and make him permanently his.  


  


Louis doesn't though. He simply continues to bite and lick at the spot until it bruises and lets a satisfying love bite. Harry trashes the whole time but Louis doesn't waver, and grips his hips tighter, making it impossible for Harry to escape.   


  


Then Louis detaches his mouth from Harry's neck and instantly reattach it to Harry's left nipple, while one of his hand let's go of his hips and flicks the right one, rolling it between two fingers, pinching it before soothing it with a caress while his mouth relentlessly bite, lick and suck his left nipple.   


  


There's tears in Harry's eyes by this point, his breathing laboured, while he fight the urge to buck his hips up, desperately looking for friction on his painful erection and feeling slick drench his underwear from how much his hole is leaking. It hurts, the need for something, anything inside of him (but preferably Louis's knot) and friction on his cock.   


  


Louis senses Harry's desperation and pops up his mouth from his nipple. Both his hands return to Harry's hips, and he murmurs.   


  


"Let's get you to bed love. Where's your room?"  


  


Harry gets up on trembling legs while Louis supports him with an arm around his waste. Harry wordlessly points in a direction and Louis picks him up, hands under his soaked bum. Harry wraps is arms and legs around Louis and the Alpha carries him in the direction Harry pointed, finding the bedroom soon enough and not even paying attention to the decor before making his way to the bed and delicately deposit Harry on the fluffy blankets.   


  


He finally undresses Harry completely and takes him in before undressing himself and crawling above him. Harry looks up at him like he's the sun and Harry is a sunflower. Louis kisses him breathless before taking Harry's right nipple in his mouth. Harry gasps.   


  


"Oh, gosh, please Alpha! Need you, need more!"   


  


"Patience little one, I will give you what you need, but first, you will give me what I want, yeah?"   


  


Harry's breath stutters at that, because yes, in the end, all he wants is making his Alpha happy. He'll do anything to please him.   


  


"Y-Yes Alpha, whatever you want. W-What do you want me to do?"   


  


"Good boy." Louis says fondly. "I just wanna play with your nipples for a bit. Just let me play with you baby, alright?"   


  


"Yes Alpha." Harry answers in submission, his arousal attaining a new high at his Alpha's words.   


  


Louis immediately takes Harry's sensitive, puffy nipple back in his mouth while his hand gets back to tease the other one. Harry does his best to stay still and let Louis play with him as he pleases. He doesn't know how long it last, but by the time Louis finally let's go of his nipples, they're both red and throbbing in pain. Harry loves it.   


  


Louis goes down on his body and finally, finally wrap a hand around Harry's throbbing arousal, giving a slow, teasing tug upwards, making Harry cry in frustration.   


  


"Please."  


  


"Please what, baby?" Louis teases, a knowing smirk on his lips.   


  


Harry trashes, doesn't know what to say. He has lost his words. Louis tugs on his cock once again and lightly flicks the head, then presses a thumb in Harry's slit. Harry moans and trashes again, then chokes out.   


  


"Please, more Alpha. Want your knot, please!"   


  


"There you go, baby. Good boy." Louis remove his thumb from Harry's slit, granting him a small reprieve from the relentless pleasure.   


  


Harry keens at the praise, positively glowing.   


  


Louis bends Harry in half so his pink, slick hole is exposed and enters Harry with a finger, easy as anything. Harry wails, finally getting a glimpse of what he needs, crave.   


  


Louis works his finger in and out for a while before adding a second and looking for the Omega's prostate. He doesn't find it so he gives the Omega something else. He flicks his tongue around his fingers in his hole, humming in delight as he tastes the slick Harry is consistently producing. He progressively penetrates him while still working his fingers in and out and scissoring him open for his cock. Harry keens at that, sweating, wishing more than anything for the Alpha's cock to be in him already.

Louis finally removes his fingers and tongue from his hole and line up his cock instead, but to Harry's despair, he doesn't penetrate him just yet, rubbing the head of his cock teasingly against his crack, sometimes catching on his hole. It makes Harry begs more.

"Please, please Alpha, need you!"

"But you already have me little one. What do you really need?"

"Your cock in me please, your knot." Harry all but sobs.

"Good boy." Louis praises as he finally, _finally_ pushes in. Harry screams, delighted. It won't last long, he can feel it. They're both so turned on.

"Oh gosh, thank you, thank you, thank you Alpha." Harry says as he throws his head back in pleasure and digs his nails in the Alphas shoulders, going down on his back and living marks in his wake. Louis growls and thrust powerfully in him. Harry whimpers at the dominant sounds the Alpha is emitting and submissively bares his throat on instinct.

"Please bite me Alpha, wanna be yours forever."

Harry can feel Louis's knot swelling and let out another whimper, more slick licking out of his hole and dirtying the sheets. He's on the breaking point, he's gonna cum so, so soon.

Louis growls even more at Harry's words and at the feeling of his hole tightening around him as he approaches the edge of orgasm.

Louis doesn't stop once his powerful thrusts in his boy's hole and finally, finally find his prostate. Harry cries out but miraculously doesn't cum. He needs his Alpha approval to let go. Louis senses this and reduces the distance between their two bodies, placing his mouth just beside Harry's ear and whispers seductively.

"Come for me, baby." Then, immediately after, without warning, Louis bites him powerfully on his mating spot, drawing blood. Harry comes untouched screaming Louis's name at the top of his lungs. Louis's knotting him not two seconds after and comes, comes, comes inside him. It's like they're never gonna stop coming.

They take ages to find their breath again, and once they do, Louis maneuver them so they're lying on their side, Harry's torso against his and his head buried in Louis's neck, waiting for the Alpha's knot to go down and untie them.

They can both feel their connection build, like a door that opens slowly and let them peak out at the other's mind, heart, emotions. Soon the door is fully open and their essence surges at one another, dancing and playing and mixing together in the most beautiful way. They're one. They're mated. They both cry in happiness as the mixed souls return in their bodies.

Louis growls at the feeling of having mated _his_ Omega, his one and only, and possessively licks at the bond mark he left on his Omega's neck to soothe it. Harry purrs at that, feeling content, cared for. This immediately settles Louis's overload of emotions and his surge of possessiveness. He cuddles him closer if that's even possible and let his Omega lull him with his purrs. He is his. Everything is right in the world.

  


***

  


Everything is definitely not right in the world. They're fucked. Well, Louis the most, because _he mated the king's son for fucks sakes_ , without anyone's approval. The king is gonna have his head, or worst, his whole family's head. Louis tells Harry as much once they're not tied to each other by his knot anymore and the Omega looks less fucked out and more present in real life.

Harry seems immediately thoughtful at Louis's worries.

"You're right, my father is gonna be so mad, we can't risk you or your family being the target of his anger..." Harry locks eyes with Louis and say with determination. "We have to leave right now without anyone noticing, take your family and go to France. I have friends there that I trust and will provide us food and a roof. Are you in?"

Louis swallows. This is a lot. He's gonna flee with the _prince of England_ , who he _mated_ (he can't quite wrap his mind around that one yet), take his whole family with him and just go to _France_... Or risk loosing his head. Oh and what does he have to loose, after all? There's nothing here anyway. Maybe leaving is the only way to not starve to death. Maybe this is a good thing. And even if it's not, he will never regret mating Harry. Ever.

"I'm in."

Immediately, they dress up with the clothes they left everywhere in the suite and Harry takes some objects of value as well as money. A lot of money.

They sneak out of the palace by Harry's window and ends up in the Royal Gardens. They go to the back of the garden, the less frequented place, and contemplate the wall in front of them. Louis immediately sees that with all the cracks it has, this wall is rather easy to climb onto, so he teaches Harry the basics and show him the easiest way. Once he's on top of the wall, he waits for Harry to join him. Harry clumsily climbs, but soldiers on thanks to Louis encouraging and praising him. He finally gets to the top of the wall and they let themselves fall on the other side. They did it. They're free.

Louis leads the way to his home. Just before they enter, Harry takes his hand, anxious. Louis squeezes it in return as a kind of reassurance and smiles at him warmly.

"Don't worry love, everything is gonna be fine."

Harry just nods with a small, unsure smile. They enter the small house in ruins Louis and his family lives in.

Immediately, Ernest and Doris, the youngest twins, jump in Louis's arms, not noticing Harry's presence just yet.

"Boo! You're back!" Giggles Doris while her twin climbs onto Louis's leg and exclaim. "Did you bring food this time Lou-Lou?"

It's at that moment that four other girls, older than the twins come in the house. Lottie smiles at Louis. "Lou! You're already home? I thought you were at work today..."

"Yeah, hum, there's been a change of plans. Where's mum? We have to talk..."

"She'll be here in a few. She's looking for a job, as usual..." Answers Fizzy.

It's Daisy that notices Harry first, immediately going to him and sniffing his sent.

"Who are you?"

"Erm, I'm Harry, Louis's, uh... Louis's..."

"Mate. We're mated." Louis says. Harry blushes and makes himself smaller, half hiding behind Louis.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Daisy and Pheobe coos at the same time. Harry blushes even more. Louis smiles at him and pecks him on the forehead.

"You two are adorable!" Exclaim Fizzy.

"Yeah" Lottie says. "But I would like to know, since when are you mated Louis? You didn't even told us there was someone, and now you just brings him home, like it's nothing?"

Louis sighs. "We have a lot to talk about. That's why I wanna see mum. We'll wait for her and I'll explain everything once she's here, alright?"

Lottie eyes him suspiciously but nods, and everyone naturally sits around the big table at the center of the room to wait. Harry sits besides Louis and they hold hands under the table. Immediately, Louis's sisters (and his brother) bombard Harry with questions on himself and his relationship with Louis, how they met etcetera.

Thankfully, Louis's mother arrives before he can answer. She stops at the door as she sees all her children around the table, all focused on a boy that sit very close to Louis. She rises an eyebrow.

"What's all that, then?"

"Mum!" Smiles Louis. "Can you come sit with us? I have things to tell to everyone..." He says, a bit nervous.

Jay doesn't hesitate a second and sit at the one chair left around the table.

"So, hum, yeah." Louis starts. Harry squeezes his hand under the table and Louis takes a deep breath, calming down. "This is Harry. We just mated..."

Jay chokes. "You _what_?"

Harry squirms at the outburst and looks at his knees.

"We mated." Louis repeats rather calmly. "And I know I haven't talk about anyone being in my life before and this is rather sudden, but it's because Harry wasn't really in my life before... He's gonna be in my life now though, and it changes everything, for everyone here."

"What does it changes?"

"Mum... Harry is the king's son." Everyone in the room chokes at that, but Louis continues. "I met him six years ago in the street, and saved him from pick pockets. I just saw him again today, he saved me from loosing my hand and ending up in the palace's dungeons for the rest of my life. We mated, and now we fled so the king doesn't separate us and I end up loosing my head or something. Harry has friends in France that will provide us food and a home. We can start over there, finally live with dignity. There's nothing left for us here."

Everyone stays silent for a while, then Jay asks.

"Louis, do you love Harry?"

"Very much so." Louis answers without hesitation. "I wouldn't have mated him if I didn't."

Jay nods then turns to Harry.

"Harry, do you love my son?"

"Yes ma'am, I do." Harry answers softly, but confidently. "I wouldn't have asked for him to mate me if I wasn't sure of it."

Jay smiled warmly then.

"Then it's worth it." She decides, clapping her hands together. "Children, are you up for a journey to France?"

"YEAAAAAAH!" They all jump in joy. "We start over!"

"Oh, and Harry darling, you can call me Jay."

"Thank you Jay." He smiles shyly.

They all smiles and looks at each other. They're going to France.   


  


**The End**   
  


   



End file.
